WO 2009/13 81 53 A1 discloses a hydraulic valve in particular of a cam phaser with a first check valve arranged in an operating medium inflow and a second check valve arranged between two operating medium connections. The two check valves include a common moveable valve element like e.g. a common valve body, a common valve spring, and a common stop device. Thus, providing double valve elements which are necessary for the check valves can be omitted which implements a simple and compact configuration for the hydraulic valve. Thus, the hydraulic valve includes a valve element configured as valve spring for two blocking elements which facilitates omitting a second valve spring. The valve spring is integrally configured for both check valves. The hydraulic valve furthermore includes a valve element configured as a stop device which limits opening travels of the check valves. Thus, the stop device is integrally configured in one piece for both check valves.